King Ghidorah
King Ghidorah, also dubbed Monster Zero, Titanus Ghidorah or simply Ghidorah, is a giant extraterrestrial three-headed dragon titan. Design Appearance Like most of his past incarnations, Ghidorah is larger than Godzilla, and each of his neck has a row of spines going down but the middle neck has two rows of spines while the left and right necks have one. The middle head's horns are notably straighter and longer than those of its peripheral heads. Ghidorah's wings are also much larger and more bat-like in appearance than most incarnations, and they can also act as forelimbs to support his massive body. Each of his heads has a crown of horns similar to the Heisei incarnation, but each horn is longer and more curved. The horns also tend to flare depending on Ghidorah's current mood. Ghidorah still has his traditional twin tails with spiked bludgeons at their tips that can rattle as an intimidation display. His legs are digitigrade with avian-like feet, similar to the 2001 incarnation. Ghidorah's eyes are fiery red which seem to glow yellow whenever he charges up and fires his gravity beams, and his tongues are forked. The novelization describes Ghidorah's blood being black and oil-like. Personality Ghidorah is an extremely malevolent entity, which is supported by the skulls depicted surrounding him in the cave painting and the fact that ancient cultures barely wrote anything about him, as if they wanted him to be completely forgotten. His sadistic and ruthless nature is elaborated when he willingly obliterates soldiers with his gravity beams instead of ignoring them. There are also glimpses of him smiling at his potential victims as he prepares to attack them. Each of Ghidorah's head has a distinct personality. The middle head (Ichi) appears to be the leader, being the most intelligent, dominant one of the three, and seems to be the most genuinely malicious and malevolent among the heads. The right head (Ni) is the middle one's loyal and obedient follower, as well as the most irritable and aggressive of the three, while also displaying a sense of pragmatism in battle. The left head (San, also called "Kevin") seems to be the least intelligent and calmest of the heads, and is always easily distracted and unfocused, often to the frustration and disappointment of the middle head who has to forcibly get its companion back on task. Though, there are times when the left head shows the same amount of sadism as the other two heads, such as licking the ashy remains of the G-Team soldiers incinerated by his gravity beams and when it is more than eager to bite down on Godzilla's neck during the final battle. Ghidorah apparently has some degree of rivalry with Godzilla , as he is depicted fighting Godzilla in various cave paintings. Vivienne Graham also said that Ghidorah is a rival Alpha to Godzilla, and the two have battled several times in the past for supremacy over all the other Titans. When faced with total defeat, Ghidorah is visibly frightened as Godzilla starts to incinerate him with thermonuclear pulses. Trivia *King Ghidorah will make his first appearance in Monster Wars - Part 2. *King Ghidorah is the first dragon in the series to be an alien. Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dragons Category:Aliens Category:Dragons with multiple heads Category:Rivals Category:Malevolent characters Category:Leaders Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Dominant characters Category:Genuinely characters Category:Malicious characters Category:Irritable characters Category:Aggressive characters Category:Not Too Intelligent Category:Curious characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Kings Category:Titans